Cold Hands Warm Hearts
by InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: A 10 years old Michiru met a 'prince' who eventually became her first crush. 7 years later, her feeling still lingers and stronger. How will she react when she finds out that her 'prince charming' is not actually really a 'prince?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Since I can't throw away the plot bunnies inside my head, I decided to write this out. I knew I should be continuing my other fic, but this one keeps bugging me. I need to pour this bunnies into story.**

**Disclaimer: I never own sailor moon.**

* * *

**.**

**7 years ago**

A little girl who was carrying a blue backpack stared nervously across the playground. She walked very slowly to one of the available bench there. A moment ago she had successfully built her sand castle for the first time. She built it by herself. While she was looking away to show her work to others, a bunch of kids came and destroyed it with one kick.

"What are you doing?" The girl cried, she then grabbed the boy who had ruined her castle on his arm.

"This is our headquarters, go away!" The other kid who came with the boy yelled. There were 4 of them and each had surrounded the little girl to the corner.

"We don't have a place for little girl like you, go away." The boy slapped her hand from his arm. The girl fell on the sand earning mocking laugh from them.

She sighed as she put down her school backpack on the bench. She watched how the other girls were experiencing the same like her. Now, the playground was owned by the boys.

She looked down, holding up her tears. Her parent told her how she had to keep her emotion in bay and calm. That's how appropriate girls should do. The tears kept falling anyway.

She spotted a shadow was standing before her.

"May I sit here?" A husky voice asked. The girl tilted her head up but the ray of light was too bright. She couldn't see the other person's face, only dark silhouettes.

But she nodded and scooted over.

"Thank you," The figure now taking a seat on her left. The girl didn't care to see anymore. She didn't want a stranger to catch her swelling eyes from crying. So, she paid attention to the stranger's shoes. They were running shoes and from the jogging pants, she presumed that the stranger was a jogger.

"Are you okay? You keep bowing your head like that,"

She kept hiding her face with her wavy aqua haired locks while swinging her legs back and forth.

"What are you? 7?" The stranger chuckled. Now she was annoyed, she was older than that.

The girl turned her head quickly, looking at the stranger with daring stare.

"I am officially 10 years old yesterday!"

She yelled but then her expression changed from pouting into surprise at the view she was seeing.

The stranger with short sandy blond hair was grinning at her direction with amused gaze obviously reflexed in those deep blue eyes. She knew others who had the exact handsome appearance like the stranger. She knew them as those princes in fairytale stories. They usually rode white horses and slayed the beast or defeating the evil queen to save the princess.

She blushed.

"You are cute, you should show your face more often."

The comment didn't help as the little girl blushed even harder. She retreated her face again behind her wavy aqua haired locks.

"I'm sorry, I am stranger to you, aren't I? Well, my name is Haruka. 17 years old this year." The stranger offered her hand.

The girl hesitatingly replied without shaking Haruka's hand, "Michi..ru,"

"Michiru, why don't you play with other kids?"

Michiru stared to the playground again. Deep down she couldn't help but notice how Haruka had treated her as equal in the conversation. In other words, Haruka spoke to her like she was an adult. In addition, even though the blond stranger had noticed her swelling eyes, Haruka never mentioned it. Michiru didn't dislike the treatment at all.

"I can't. It is their headquarters now," The aqua haired girl kept her voice low as she swung her feet harder.

"Whose headquarter?"

"The boys, they destroyed my castle and turn the whole playground as their headquarters."

"What game?"

"Ultraman,"

Haruka huffed, "Lame,"

Michiru agreed, she couldn't make herself liking fighting games or one that needed strength until break a sweat. She preferred to play with the sand or drawing quietly with her sketchbook. However she didn't bring her sketchbook today and she couldn't play anymore.

"You said your birthday was yesterday?"

Michiru saw Haruka got up. Once the blond revived, Michiru felt the warmth of sun light bathing over her face. She noticed that Haruka had been blocking the rays by simply sitting beside her.

"How about an ultraman headquarter as a present?" Haruka flashed grins.

Michiru smiled for the first time since her castle was destroyed.

She had no idea what Haruka had done to those boys. Michiru only witnessed Haruka was pulling over the boy who had kicked her sand castle and talked to him. She couldn't hear their conversation, however the next thing happened was the boy then yelled to his friends to search other playground as their headquarter. Few minutes and the boy's armies retreated.

Michiru approached Haruka who was sitting on the edge of the sandbank. The teenage blond filled a bucket with the sand.

"Tell me how to make a castle again?" Haruka grunted. "I never success form this mud into proper shapes."

"Those are sands, not muds." Michiru corrected her. She jumped in joining Haruka. They spent the rest of the afternoon building the biggest sand castle ever made.

* * *

.

**Present day**

The last stroke was important in this particular song. The last tune had to be done to let out long and meaningful tune. The last tune was a conclusion of the song. So, she poured all her concentration on her bow and each of her fingertips which holding the four strings.

The last tune came out smoothly and gentle. Smooth and gentle... an image came into her mind as she stroke the last tune. She finished accompanied with huge standing applauses from the audiences. She smiled, tonight, in her most important night in her life, that person was still with her and helping her.

"Kaioh-san, this way please..." One of stage crew led her to her room. Once she entered the room, she was greeted with the smell of roses and another series of applause from her friends and families.

"Your performance is exceptional as always, Michiru. You did the last stroke perfectly, I don't have anything to teach you anymore." Her violin teacher enveloped her in great hug. Michiru silently thanked him by whispering. The old man had been great assisting her in learning the instrument. Not only that, he also acted as fatherly figure for the aqua haired violinist.

"Congratulation, Michiru." She met another hug, this time was from her best friend. Mizuno Ami. She was her greatest friend in life and greatest rival in the swimming pool at the same time. Michiru didn't want to trade her genius friend for anything. "It was so moving and gentle, I cried at the end... oh my, I guess I'm still crying."

Michiru smiled, she patted her best friend on the shoulder and accepted other blessings from the remaining people in the room. Tonight she had done her concert well, and as planned, she would make her international debut after tonight.

"Where's your destination after this? I don't think Japan is suitable enough for talents like yours."

"I stay here, sensei... I will start my international debut here."

"You know you can do your debut overseas and come back here."

"You know I'll stay, sensei." She smiled but her tone was full of persistence. Leaving no room to argue.

He sighed, he didn't have a say if his pupil had determined herself into something.

An hour later, all the guests had left. Michiru now felt tired was overwhelming her. She took a seat while counting bouquets in her room. Her curiosity itched. She got up and inspecting the bouquets one by one. There were 20 of them but none of them from the person she was expecting. Michiru got back, throwing herself on the fluffy coach inelegantly.

She was famous now... that person should be taking notice on her...

"Haruka... you are stupid." Michiru buried her head into the cushion pillow.

.

.

The next day, Michiru had to put a lot of make-up and sunglasses to cover the bag under her eyes. She hadn't had enough sleep last night and she had exam early in the morning. Ami was waiting her when her driver dropped her off in front of the school.

"What's up with the glasses?" Ami gave her a funny look. It was so unusual for her aqua haired friend having a bad mood which was shown obviously.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Michiru replied shortly. She bowed her head, hiding behind her hair from countless stares directed at her.

"They watched your performance last night, even the teachers did. Do not surprise if you have more and more admirers this morning." Ami chuckled. She was offering herself to be Michiru's shield every time they had to walk across the hallway. The violinist couldn't bear too much attention. Usually she would hide her face as she didn't want other to see her blushing like an idiot. However she could be herself around Ami.

"Japanese history early in the morning... what a way to start the day!" Michiru heard one of her classmate whining. She too was thinking the same, but she held herself to not say it loud. It was impolite and inappropriate.

In the class, she sat few seats away from Ami. So when she took a seat and arranging her book on her desk, she felt like she was lying bare on thousand eyes.

"Kaioh-san," It was sudden, but a girl with the glasses who Michiru had known as the class representative approached her desk. Michiru forgot her name. The girl was rather weird because other couldn't see her eyes beneath those thick glasses.

"Ye-yes?" The violinist startled.

"You know, the newspaper club wants to make a column about you... actually they want to make entire papers about you... do you mind if I ask a few questions to you?"

_Yes_, Michiru wanted to answer that. However if she refused, it would be too rude. She should have good answers for each troublesome questions.

"I- I think it's okay,"

The class rep cheered, she pulled a chair and sat near Michiru. She took out a little note in one hand and a pen in other hand.

The question was types of basic questions which Michiru could answer with standard response. They were about mostly her experience with her beloved instrument and her plans for next years.

"Kaioh-san, the last question. What your type for a boyfriend?"

Suddenly the class went quiet, even the teacher who'd just come was frozen by the door. The boys pulled out their notes and those who didn't have note were using their hands as paper. Everyone knew that Kaioh Michiru didn't have a boyfriend... yet.

"Well..." Michiru was playing with her fingers on her lap. She bit her lips nervously, her eyes frantically moving right and left searching for a way out. Ami didn't help, the bluenette only smiled and gesturing that she was curious as well.

"Okay... my type... you know, physically he has to be taller than me." Michiru heard something breaks all over the room. Some of boys with average height were slumping on their seat. "It would be good if he has blonde hair with deep blue eyes like the sea... and he should be gentle but strong at the same time... romantic too and treat me not only as his princess but also as his equal partner in life." Michiru blushed in every word because the image she was describing was none other but Haruka.

"Kaioh-san..." The class rep's voice broke her haze. Now the class became total chaos because of wailing and screaming of broken-hearted boys. The girls were busy texting with their phones, perhaps informing the others about the famous violinist's type.

"Ye-yes?"

"You are describing an impossible creature." She fixed her glasses, "There is no man like that. I only acknowledge that kind of man from a fairytale. A prince charming."

Michiru blinked, "Ara? But, class rep-san... there is a man like that in real life."

The class rep even though she was still denying that Kaioh Michiru's type was unbelievable; she took a note on that answer while murmuring. "Kaioh Michiru's type is... a prince charming."

* * *

.

Haruka sneezed loudly until she broke the screw she was putting on. "Damn it!"

"Bless you," A man with jet black haired threw a screwdriver at her. A huge grin plastered on his face. "You know when someone sneezes so many times in a day it means that someone is talking on you."

"Shut up, Mamoru." Haruka grunted, trying to fix her mistake on the engine. The blond woman glanced to her friend from below the hood. She found Mamoru was relaxing in a SUV backseat. His feet were up and he tucked his folded arms beneath his head. Haruka looked at him, irritated.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking the leather seat, they are still fine." He grinned and shifted. A magazine fell from his lap, from the cover Haruka noticed it was a gossip magazine. Mamoru immediately got up and grabbed back his reading materials. "The girls here are hot," He reasoned to Haruka which still grinning ear to ear.

"Whatever," Haruka shrugged.

"Hey, it is important to be up to date all the time. You know that Usagi always talks everything that written in here. I want to be in the same level with her in conversation you know," The guy defended himself. Haruka rolled her eyes, her friend always used his girlfriend as an excuse.

"If you want to be the same level with her, just go back to middle school." The blond retorted, followed by mocking chuckled. Haruka knew that Mamoru always pissed when his girlfriend's age was mentioned. The gaps were too huge for everyone's liking. The pigtailed blond girl was still 14 years old, officially a middle schooler while Mamoru was 10 years older working as a dull mechanic. Haruka thought they both were cute but she would never admit it out loud.

"This crap is not so bad," Mamoru gestured for the magazine, "I mean, who knows that a Japanese violinist will make international debut in such young age. Plus, she is a hottie!" He turned the cover to Haruka's direction, revealing a picture of aqua haired woman holding a violin graciously.

Haruka stopped her activity, suddenly went quiet.

"I knew it, she is your type!" Mamoru pointed accusingly.

"Is not," The blond remarked. She took off her gloves and loosening the zipper on her overall uniform. "Who is she again?"

Mamoru's jaw dropped in disbelief, "Are you living in a cave? This girl is the famous Kaioh Michiru. If she wasn't a violinist, she would've been still famous as an heiress of Kaioh corporation! Take a page from Usagi's book and buy television for your crappy apartment!" This time the magazine was thrown at Haruka who had seized it automatically.

Haruka took in the girl's picture for a moment. There was something familiar with the aqua colored hairs but the blond shrugged it off as something common. Even though there was only short moment but Mamoru had noticed that Haruka had been taking great deal in looking at the girl's picture.

"You like her," Mamoru said it.

"... nope, she is too young for me. You know, I prefer women with legal age. They are way more fun," Haruka winked, teasing Mamoru. It had been Mamoru's issues to dating strictly since his girlfriend was still under age. Haruka mentioned that Mamoru's love life is similar like a man dating a virgin nun. A simple chaste kiss would be considered as a great sin for tainting the purest. What a hard love life.

Mamoru yelled while Haruka laughed, her eyes still fixed on the photo from the magazine.

_Kaioh Michiru._

* * *

_._

In way home from school, Michiru asked her driver to drop by over the convenience store. She had been hungry from all the hectic events had occurred today. The convenience store was preferable for a celebrity like her since no one would expect such famous person would shop in common's shop.

After taking a basket and filling up with her favorite healthy snacks she walked to the cashier. The violinist had been living a healthy life with healthy food in healthy environment, however as a girl she couldn't help but tempted by chocolate bars that being displayed on the candy aisle.

Her mother despised chocolate, really detested them. So, during her childhood Michiru rarely ate sweets, usually only her father would sneak out candies below her pillow in certain occasion. However that was when she was 10 years old, for a teenager girl like her, now her father had been transforming to a strict person like her mother. Regarding her life and everything.

She wanted to rebel a little, it wouldn't be harmful if she took only a bar of chocolate.

Her hand reached but another hand had been faster in snatching the only bar left on display. Michiru gasped, looking up the person who had stolen away one piece of her favorite snack.

"Nope, not this one," The person mumbled and put back the chocolate bar then walking straight to the cashier. Michiru was left in stunned.

It wasn't about the chocolate. No, the violinist had completely forgotten about that. It was the person who had stood there beside her just now. She never forgot that particular deep blue and yellow.

Her prince charming.

Michiru still stood dumbfounded when Haruka made a way out from the store.

"Haruka," The violinist realized few seconds later that she would lose the blond's track if she didn't catch her prince soon. So, Michiru quickly took out her 10000 yen cash and left it to the cashier.

"Take the change," Then she rushed out with still a basket in tow. She got into her car and yelled impatiently to her driver. She was so excited that she couldn't control her voice pitch.

"Follow that person! Yes, one with blond hair, slowly." Michiru loved her driver because he was a great and understanding with occasionally bizarre request.

Haruka walked with plastic bag in one hand and the other inside her jacket's pocket. It was strange for people in the street who spotted a luxurious black car accelerated very slowly on the side of the street. The blond hadn't noticed, so the violinist rolled down the car's window and observing the blond from the backseat of her car.

It had been 7 years but Haruka had not changed a bit. The blond hairs and blue eyes which Michiru had noticed earlier had become more fierce compare than years ago. Haruka took turn in a place like a garage. Michiru took the place as Haruka's workplace.

"So, Haruka is a mechanic." Michiru muttered. She took out a sketchbook from her school bag and scribbled something. It wasn't long before the blond went out again, this time carrying a backpack.

Michiru nodded to her driver as silent command to continue their stake out. Michiru felt like being a stalker but she couldn't face Haruka right now. She didn't have courage to confront the mechanic face to face. But she would never want to let Haruka go either.

The violinist's green eyes gleamed in curiosity and excitement while watching Haruka's walking figure. Sometimes the blond would jog a little and then back to slow walk again. Michiru recalled how Haruka loved running.

"_So, Haruka... what do you like?" The little version of Michiru was busy building the top of the castle. Haruka had been in charge to make flags since the blond couldn't be trusted in making the castle._

"_I love running." Haruka answered in a beat. Michiru was stunned by the blond's confidence in answering her question._

"_Why do you love that? Isn't that exhausting?" The girl would never grasp the __meaning behind __exhausting sport like that. Swimming was much better since she loved being enveloped with water. Much water._

"_It's the wind. The wind is my element.__ They make me calm and relax.__" Haruka replied, hand did rotation in a round to point the surrounding space around them._

A drop of water fell on the front window then more liquid droplets followed. Michiru looked up, her gaze met the thick of grey clouds. In seconds, the pour heavily attacked the earth. The violinist watched Haruka running faster from the rain, but no matter how fast Haruka run, the pour had drenched the blond from head to toe.

Michiru hastily grabbed her umbrella and stopped the car. She jumped out, trying to catch up with Haruka. She ignored her driver's frantic shouts. A famous violinist also heiress of biggest corporation in Japan was running around in the middle of the pour desperately chasing her first crush.

Haruka had made a stop on the nearest café to shelter from the rain. There were few other people who did the same. Michiru carefully took the remaining spot on the corner, few people away from Haruka. Hiding behind other people's back and her own hairs, Michiru glanced at the soaked mechanic quietly. Her glances turned into gaze and unrealized to the violinist, now she had been staring the blond mechanic inappropriately. Michiru tore her sight away together with heavily reddened face.

'He is really charming,' she couldn't stop herself from looking.

'Ara... he will catch a cold if he stays wearing wet clothes... I hope the rain would stop soon.' Michiru thought to herself. She enjoyed the little view from the corner of her eyes. She tucked out her sketch book and continued her scribbled.

'Haruka do you know that I make my international debut last night? I've made at least one dream come true! You have to be proud!' Michiru talked to herself. She was smiling non stop while glancing at the blond's direction. If she had a courage to talk to Haruka, the violinist would like to tell everything that had happened in past 7 years.

Time flew and the next thing Michiru realized that the rain had stopped and the grey clouds had been replaced with clear blue sky.

Haruka continued walking home, unknown by her that a certain high school girl followed behind. Sometimes Michiru had to hide between bushes or telephone pole while Haruka stopped and became too suspicious. That day, Michiru experienced taking public transportation. The violinist smiled, proud to herself as she could take the bus by herself without such commotion. She took vacant seat by the window on the last row so she could get clear view on Haruka. The blond had just giving a seat for a pregnant lady and from that, Michiru noted how the blond's gentleness also hadn't changed.

She followed the mechanic toward the outskirt of the town. It was the first time for Michiru to be in the 'slums' area. Until now, she had been only seeing nice houses and tall buildings. She had never been in this part of the town.

Michiru waited until Haruka went inside and then called her driver. Her driver was worried sick and by his voice he sounded like in the verge of crying. Michiru then texted the address, she pressed the 'send' button too enthusiastically and almost dropped her phone. Today had been amazing day.

Michiru opened her sketchbook, she had bought it earlier this week and had planned to use it as her art project collection. However, in the first page, there was Michiru's sketch of Haruka's side face potrait. The aqua haired girl had sketched it while she and Haruka took a shelter from the rain.

This sketchbook would be her Haruka's sketch collection.

* * *

.

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated. I don't know if this kind of AU is everyone's cup of tea considering their age gap. I have written out the next chapter. This one, unlike my other fics would get regular update once a week. I need to hear your opinion about this story, then I can arrange how to set out the ending._


	2. Chapter 2

**I never own Sailor moon**

**This chapter is BETA-ed by wonderful graceling42 (check her sailor moon drabble stories, they are very cute and superb!)**

* * *

**.**

The next morning, Michiru made another bizarre request to her driver. She asked him to drop her off at yesterday's bus stop.

"But, Ojou-sama... are you sure? Master would be furious if he found out about this..." His face was pitiful, almost begging, of course he was torn between his duty and his obligation to his master.

"It's okay, that's why you have to keep it our secret. See you after school," Michiru winked then exited the car both feet. She had no time to be proper or elegant because she needed to catch Haruka's bus.

The method was to blend in with the crowds. The morning traffic had helped the violinist in her camouflage. No one would notice a celebrity was taking a bus with them.

She spotted Haruka immediately. She was standing on the aisle together with the morning crowd. She made her way through to get closer to the blonde. After a while struggling, she got to stand exactly beside a clueless Haruka. It was obvious that the blonde's attention was focused on the scene outside the bus window. So, Michiru took her time to enjoy the mechanic's face from her new angle. Michiru's concern went to the dark circles under Haruka's eyes. The violinist assumed that Haruka hadn't had enough sleep last night. She wondered what had made the blond staying up late.

By now, the teen aqua haired girl had memorized every curve on Haruka's face. How Haruka's long eyelashes moved when the mechanic blinked or how a pair of dimples would appear whenever Haruka smiled had become Michiru's favorite lately.

Since her body was petite in size, Michiru couldn't help but get dragged away by the crowd when the sea of passengers got out. However, the violinist felt someone's hand was keeping her body in balance so she didn't fall.

It was Haruka and then blue orbs met with green's. In Michiru's perspective, time had stopped as she lost in depth of the pair of blue eyes. Again, she froze, her knees going weak. The grip only became stronger, holding her up.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked.

"-eh?" Michiru broke away from her daydreaming. She looked around, not sure that the question was meant for her. Michiru nodded vigorously until her head was dizzy.

"This is my stop," Haruka pointed outside. The blond threw her a smile once again before getting off the bus.

Michiru barely exited the bus in time. In busy morning, the sight of the blond quickly disappeared into the crowd.

However, she refused to give up. Just like how she had been holding on to her feelings for past seven years, the violinist was determined to find her prince. She recalled the path toward Haruka's workplace. She was thankful for the GPS in her phone. Using that, she was only lost for a while before she managed to find the route to Haruka's workplace.

The blond mechanic was standing near a vending machine outside the garage. Michiru overheard Haruka's cursing.

"I can't even get my coffee..." Haruka yawned, with pissed off expression. The blond kicked the machine until it shook.

After Haruka left, Michiru approached the troublesome vending machine. She glanced at the manufacturer brand_. Kaioh Corp_.

The violinist couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

* * *

.

"Good morning," Haruka greeted her co-worker lazily. Mamoru was apparently working beneath the car. He pulled out half of his body, his face which was stained black here and there seemed annoyed.

"You're late. The list of customers is on my desk; we have four orders that must be done today."

Haruka grabbed the clipboard and examined the orders. She had three out of the four cars. The blond couldn't complain since she was late.

"Rough night?" Mamoru asked, a loud clanging echoed when he put down a screwdriver.

"Brutal," Haruka remarked.

"Sounds fun," The blond mechanic heard Mamoru's chuckle. She sighed, rolling up her overall sleeves.

"The fun wasn't mine. It was my neighbor's on the upper floor. I couldn't sleep a wink because of the disturbing sounds." Haruka followed Mamoru's suit, sliding down under the other car bringing a box of tools together with her.

"I told you, your apartment is crap. There is nice studio not far from here, it's expensive but it'll be fine if you share the rent with someone."

"With you?" Haruka threw a cynical face.

"Hey, I am a nice roommate!" Mamoru huffed. "Think about it: no irritating neighbors and nice environment."

"You are irritating enough." Haruka shrugged although she was smiling.

Mamoru was done and he slid out, moving to fix another part. He crouched down, poking Haruka on the shoulder.

"I am serious. Think about it. After all, I'm the only person you are comfortable with." He winked.

"Don't think highly of yourself." Haruka threw a dirty rag at Mamoru's face. Her face softened after few seconds.

"Say, Mamoru... Is it near a playground?"

"I'll check it, but it sure is a nice area."

.

She finished work late. The time showed it was almost 9 p.m. Haruka cleaned up after changing her overalls with her casual shirt. While opening her locker, something fell down on her feet. Haruka jumped backward, observing the thing on her feet.

A blue umbrella.

Haruka just realized it was raining outside. Her mind was too preoccupied with work and lack of sleep. Although she wondered how the umbrella had fallen down from her locker since she didn't keep any umbrella in there. Haruka shrugged it off. She could use the umbrella tonight and return it to the owner tomorrow morning. Honestly, it was a lifesaver having somebody leaving an umbrella for her.

Being the last one finished with her work, Haruka had to lock everything up before she left. On her way home, Haruka came across the vending machine from earlier that morning. The machine was the source of her bad mood today. When Haruka approached it, she knew there was something different with the device. It wasn't the usual vending machine she had used this morning. This one appeared more sophisticated and had more drinks options. Haruka blinked, not believing her eyes. She knew there were types of coffees that usually weren't offered by a common vending machine but they were there. And everything was listed below usual price.

"Awesome," Haruka dug out her pocket for some coins. Next minute, she had a handful of coffee cans. Espresso was her favorite, so she had bought a lot of it. When she arrived at her apartment, she met with her neighbor from the upper floor. He greeted Haruka happily and telling how he would spend a week on a cruise vacation after winning a prize from Kaioh Corporation.

Haruka returned the smile with most sincere one, feeling so glad that she finally would have a good sleep tonight.

"This day wasn't so bad at all..." Haruka murmured.

Across the street, a luxurious black car was parked. The passenger, a high school girl with wavy aqua haired color who had been watching the blond mechanic since this afternoon, sat amused.

.

The next few days, Haruka always arrived at work early. The bags under her eyes had gone and she was often whistling or humming an unknown song. Mamoru was happy if his friend was too, however the level of happiness was far above normal and it was strange to see a sweet Haruka. Like today, Mamoru had shivered when Haruka hugged him. The black haired mechanic had received various forms of affection coming from the blonde. She smiled, laughed, threw punches, but never hugged.

Mamoru shook his head, trying to erase the image from his dear mind. He planned to ask Haruka about her sudden change of attitude lately. Perhaps he could manipulate her good mood into persuading her about renting the studio together.

"So... what happened to you?"

"Huh?" Haruka tilted her head, she was enjoying a can of coffee and box lunch. Mamoru also noticed how Haruka now was always eating good lunch. The home made one.

"Did you get a girlfriend?"

Haruka gave him a weird look, "Nope,"

"But you are glowing!"

"What?" The blond put down her chopstick, staring at confused Mamoru.

"Your face! You have been super happy lately. I wonder why..."

Haruka only looked at him, still with the weird look. So, Mamoru continued, this time attacking the blonde's lunch. He stole an eggroll and went wide-eyed because the food was so good.

"Anyway, look at that! How can you have a homemade lunch?"

"Huh?" Now Haruka became the one who confused.

"Usually you only eat melon bread from convenience store... but now... look at you! Even yesterday you had a sushi packet for lunch!" Mamoru tried hiding his envy but failed.

"Woo, hold it there!" Haruka's hand went up. "First, I don't know what you're talking about... Second, isn't this lunch from you?"

"WHAT?" Mamoru was half yelling. "Why the hell I would give a free lunch to you! You don't even want to share a coffee with me! Why would I make you lunch?!"

"... I thought so..." Haruka went quiet, her index finger resting on her chin. She thought hard. "In past few days... I've found a lunch wrapped up inside my locker. I thought it was you, acting nicely to get me to rent the studio with you... I guess not."

Haruka exchanged glances with Mamoru. Both had no idea.

"So... who is it?"

* * *

.

Today's meal was karage and hamburger. Michiru finished wrapping up the box lunch and she put a pudding dessert as a special treat. The violinist had been sending Haruka lunches lately. To admit the truth, Michiru loved cooking. She had been practicing her cooking skill since she was 10. She had learned everything she needed so one day she could face Haruka as a mature, elegant, and beautiful woman. After few days observing, Michiru became concerned how unhealthy Haruka's life was. The mechanic was always eating take-out meals and drinking coffee from the vending machine. Plus, Haruka always stayed working late and didn't leave enough time for rest. Michiru had done everything she could think of. She perhaps wasn't able to change Haruka's habit of drinking coffee, but she had arranged it so the vending machine around Haruka's area would sell only high quality coffee with low caffeine. The trouble with the neighbors had been seen to as well. They were now away thanks to _Kaioh Corp_'s donation in form of a full vacation trip. That way, Haruka would have undisturbed sleep. The only concern next was Haruka's everyday meals. Michiru took note that Haruka would always have pizza for dinner and bread as breakfast and lunch. The violinist had grown up with a mother who kept telling her that the calories in fast food would clog human's arteries, making them dying faster. Terrified of her own imagination, Michiru had taken the matter upon herself. She snuck in everyday to put a lunch box in Haruka's locker. She got access inside by using the Kaioh name influence. She had a nice chat with Haruka's boss and made a deal with him so Haruka wouldn't be put to work overtime. That blue umbrella wasn't an exception either.

She knew she had abused her family power so much, but it was so worth it. Even now, Michiru was still thinking up some scenario about how she should confront the blond mechanic. She should give a nice first impression. Surely, Haruka would recognize her name but not really her face. It had been proven when Haruka and she had seen each other's eyes and Haruka still hadn't recognized her yet. To confront Haruka directly about her identity as the girl in the playground 7 years ago would be too creepy. However, she had been stalking Haruka in past few days. She could not be creepier than this.

She set out to school with two lunch boxes in hand. Her driver, who was now had been accustomed with Michiru's habit every morning, opened the car door for her.

"Morning, ojou-sama... today as well?"

"Yes please..." Michiru smiled. She couldn't thank her beloved driver enough for his understanding.

Today they were using an ordinary SUV car. Michiru realized how her Mercedes stood out in the midst of street. She couldn't use the luxurious car for stake out forever. So, few days ago she had asked her driver to use the available SUV car in her garage.

The car pulled over in front of Haruka's workplace. Michiru jumped out and took an alley besides the building. The manager had left the back door open for her. There weren't many workers early in the morning. So far, she had acknowledged Haruka's boss and the nice cleaning service lady. She had gotten much information about the blond from them.

Haruka's locker was the third from the left in second row. There was picture of recent anime figure on Haruka's locker. That way, Michiru had found out Haruka's cute spot too. Inside the locker, there were more posters about racing cars and motorcycles. Haruka had this huge obsession with racing; it made Michiru wonder why Haruka hadn't chosen to be a racer.

It was only a split second. Michiru heard the door closed and then she felt pressure on her left wrist. Michiru reacted quickly, spinning around, swinging her other hand that carried the lunch box.

The lunch was thrown across the room as the content spilled out. Michiru's gaze now shifted on the person who was currently holding her wrist. She gasped loudly. A pair of familiar blue eyes was looking right at her.

"Ha... Haruka..." Her voice was low, a whisper. She lowered her head, hiding her face behind her hair. She avoided Haruka's fierce blue eyes.

"Yes, that's me." The husky voice replied. Michiru still didn't dare to look up. Her mind was a mess and she couldn't think anything to say. This wasn't her plan to encounter Haruka.

In the end, she looked up. Not because she had changed her mind, but Haruka's hand lifted up her chin so the mechanic could get a clear view of her face.

A grin decorated Haruka's handsome face. Michiru blushed – this was becoming a habit. How foolish she became every time she saw the blond.

"So, it was you all along..." Haruka muttered.

.

The violinist couldn't bear Haruka's hostile stares directed on her. She struggled to free her wrist from the mechanic's death grip.

"Le-let me go! It hurts!"

Michiru saw Haruka's expression change as the blond loosened her grip, "Sorry..." Haruka muttered.

Michiru rubbed her wrist. There would be angry marks left because of this, but it was the least of her concern now. Haruka had discovered her and she hadn't planned any scenario like her current situation.

The moment of awkward silence was broken by the sound of the door opening.

"Oy, Haruka... have you caught the lunch box culprit yet?" A black haired guy that Michiru had acknowledged as Mamoru, Haruka's co-worker showed up. She looked up, her hair dropping away and revealing her face. Mamoru suddenly stopped dead his tracks.

"Whoa..." He stepped back until his back met the wall. His expression was funny but Michiru couldn't laugh. "Kaioh Michiru!" Mamoru yelled, finger pointed at her direction.

The violinist didn't know what had gotten into her that time. She knew that she could use the commotion to get away from there. So, she spun on her heels toward the exit. Michiru felt Haruka had seen her movement but the mechanic let her go.

Michiru ran out the door with already tears falling down on her face.

.

* * *

**AN:** _**Like I said in previous chapter, this story will be updated between one week interval. Bear with lazy me, please...As forever, feedback is always be appreciated!**_

_Hunter007__: Thanks, definitely I'll continue this._

_fortunelestion__: There will be more questions to come along with bit of hints and aswers._

_Guest__: Glad to know that the age gap is fine with you! Who the hell are you?! Let me hug you! Here here... I will update 'you were gone but you are here' in near future._

_HarukaCSW: Michiru is always cute the way she is :P_

_Alexia: Thanks! I think it's because Michiru is too shy and doesn't know what she has to do toward the person she likes. I think we all do :D_

_Liv-x-Case-Benson__: I agree with you! Aww thanks, I 'm glad you like this story._

_Oceantamer2: I hooked you up? Well, this story will get updated every once a week if I don't get lazy._

_Starlightfan800: Of course I'll continue :D _

_Guest: This is your update!_

_Keeper Aki: Yea, at first I was confused about the color. But then I saw a fanart in tumblr. They are coloring Haruka's eyes with blue (reflecting sky) and Michiru with green (reflecting deep coral sea), so I decided to use it as a base of my imagination. I knew this isn't new and interesting concept but I'll try with this my own plot bunny. I don't have an ending yet. I'll prepare them regarding the readers feedback :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for my awesome BETA, **graceling42****. **

**I still own nothing from Sailor Moon.**

**.**

* * *

"What the hell? What was Kaioh Michiru doing here?" Mamoru still hadn't recovered from his shock. His palm on his face, he regretted why he didn't ask for autograph beforehand. "Usagi would kill me. She is a crazy fan of hers."

Haruka heard Mamoru talk but didn't really pay attention. Her gaze fell on the mess on the floor, the spilled lunch now scattered.

"Karaage and Hamburger..." Haruka inspected it. She lowered herself to the floor picking up the lunchbox.

"Wha-? Wait... don't tell me it was Kaioh Michiru who... oh, crap. I didn't know you knew her!" Now Mamoru was pacing around the room, muttering how his friend didn't tell him that actually she knew a celebrity.

"I- I don't..." She replied with uncertain tone. She was still staring at the floor. Her hand picked up a piece of karaage from the floor.

"You will eat that?"

Haruka nodded, and started chewing the food.

* * *

.

"WhatdoIdo...whatdoIdo..." Her driver glanced at his master from the rear mirror. Since she came back from the place, she had been muttering incoherent words. Her face was pale and she kept biting her lips nervously. And she was crying.

He rarely saw his master's tears. For the few years he had been working for Kaioh family, he never saw the girl cry. Until now. He knew how hard the life she was living, being educated as the heiress. Even in the toughest times, he had witnessed how his master had been an expert in holding back her tears. Today though his master was unable to control her outburst. Since he had been loyal to the family and had grown especially fond of the Kaioh's daughter, he decided to take a farther route to school until his master calmed down.

The source of matter was this person called Haruka. As far as he knew, the person had been getting huge attention from his master. She had gone to impossible lengths for the sake of this person, including interfering with her family's business. He knew that his young master disliked getting directly involved with the Kaioh family business, although as the official heir her father had arranged everything for her in the company. He didn't know about this person's history, either. He assumed that the person didn't have anything related with Kaioh family.

"Ojou-sama... do you need anything?"

He saw her take a deep breath before replying, "Pull over please..."

He did as she wished. He opened the window so fresh air would get in to the car.

"What do I do... I am a fool..." She muttered now rather loudly so he could hear her. "What do you think I should do? I messed up big time!"

He glanced into the mirror and met his master's gaze. Grey wise eyes met with teary green ones. His master's eyes were blinking repeatedly, trying to stop the tears falling down from those green orbs.

"What do you think you should do, ojou-sama?"

"I don't know!"

He smiled. He had experienced those kinds of emotions. At least, he had many years ago when he was still young and kicking. It was love and that wasn't something foreign for him.

"What do you want, ojou-sama?"

"... I- I want... I want him. I should talk to him and tell him about our meeting seven years ago... I want him to know that... that I- I like him. A lot..." He then saw how his master's expression changed, like something had hit her hard. This one had hit her was called realization.

He turned on the engine.

"Then, ojou-sama... I think you have figured out what you have to do." He turned wheels, heading towards their previous destination.

* * *

.

In the end, Haruka had eaten every last grain of the spilled lunch. Mamoru had no idea why his friend would do that. But, then again, that lunch was from the infamous Kaioh Michiru. He shouldn't be surprised.

"You haven't told me yet about you and the famous violinist." Mamoru elbowed Haruka's shoulder. The blonde was cleaning up the lunch box and wrapping it back up. Haruka sighed. She knew she couldn't get away before giving Mamoru some explanation.

"I met her..." Haruka counted with her fingers, "about seven years ago..."

"That was really long time ago," Mamoru commented, his mind doing calculations. "So, you were 17 and she was... 10 years old?"

Haruka nodded, taking a seat on her desk. To preoccupy her mind, she arranged some things that out of place on her desk. Mamoru noticed how Haruka would suddenly get into a cleaning habit every time she was confused about something. Unfortunately, these moments very rarely happened, hence her messy apartment.

"She was a sweet girl and she was crying because her sand castle was ruined. I can't stand seeing a woman cry, you know..." Haruka grinned. Mamoru took that point. He recalled how patient Haruka was to every woman customer they had. Even though they were majorly annoying. He once spotted Haruka with a crying customer – it was a woman and Haruka had stood there with her until she had calmed down.

The blonde was exceptional with women of all ages. Oddly, she didn't have a girlfriend yet.

"So... she is your secret admirer? That's awesome! I'll ask for her autograph for Usagi next time!" Mamoru excitedly said. However, Haruka still had this strange smile on her face. Mamoru couldn't help it, he asked, "What's the problem?"

"She called me her fairytale prince charming... this blonde hair and blue eyes thingy..."

Mamoru agreed. Haruka's appearance was rather princely if only she would care more about her appearance.

"I think she still thinks of me that way..."

"You mean... you're her prince. That means she thinks you are a man?" Of course, that would be like that. Even now, people misunderstood the blonde's gender. Mamoru had too, at first. Haruka didn't do anything about those who had misunderstood her identity. She was simply tired of correcting them and one day she had told Mamoru that it was easier to live as a man than a woman. If people figured out her real gender, she would simply let them wail or be angry. She actually enjoyed seeing people's reaction. From the beginning, Haruka had never intended to hide her real gender nor did she try to correct those who mistaken her as a man.

Mamoru shook his head, recalling those feelings. He remembered how he had walked in to the locker room and had found Haruka only wearing a bra. He had thought it was a strange hobby but then he had learned a lesson. Never judge someone by their cover. And Haruka was a real woman.

However, from that moment, his friendship with Haruka had only gotten stronger. Not to mention, the blonde was the only one who had understood about his relationship with a 14 year old. True love is a true love... no matter the forms.

Mamoru asked when Haruka grabbed her backpack in hurry, "Are you going out?"

"Yup, cover for me until the afternoon... I need to go somewhere."

* * *

.

When Michiru arrived, she found that Haruka had already left. Her co-worker didn't know where the blond had gone.

"May I ask for your autograph?" This time, Mamoru had prepared paper and pen. "My girlfriend is a big fan!"

Michiru complied as she was so defeated because she couldn't see Haruka.

"Haruka ate your lunch, by the way." He said. Michiru's hand that was scribbling her signature stopped. She knew that the lunch had already been wasted on the locker room's floor. No way that it was edible.

"What? But... it was already..."

"Yup, I also said that... but Haruka ate it down to the last grain... I wonder if that person is immune to bacteria or something."

Michiru was worried but she had this warm feeling knowing Haruka had eaten her cooking even after finding out who she was.

"Haruka told me about you... you both met 7 years ago, right?" Mamoru hadn't intended to be nosy or anything, but he had this feeling that they both couldn't solve this matter.

Michiru only kept her silence. Mamoru continued, "I- I don't know if it's my place to say this... but... whoever you think Haruka is, that person isn't what you are thinking of... not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked, her voice was harsh, her eyes obviously baring anger.

Mamoru gulped, felt guilty immediately. "... Forget it. Haruka is the only person who can explain it to you."

Michiru didn't waste her time listening a stranger. She turned around, withdrawing herself from the garage.

"Kaioh-san!" Mamoru called her before she completely out of sight. "If you are looking for Haruka, perhaps it is 'there',"

* * *

.

'There' was actually a little playground in the area. It was located in the same direction to Haruka's apartment. The violinist immediately found it as she had been used to walking Haruka's route home.

Haruka sat on one of the swings. She had been playing around in the past few minutes. When a black car pulled over in the street, Haruka wasn't surprised.

Michiru, still wearing her high school uniform, hurriedly came out and rushed toward the playground. Haruka noticed how the violinist was running without minding the dirt on her expensive shoes.

"Haruka..." She called when she had reached the swing Haruka was sitting on. Haruka stayed on the swing. "I can explain everything... I..." Michiru's face was beyond red and the violinist seemed to have difficulties in taking another breath.

"It was good." Haruka blurted out.

"Eh?"

"Your cooking. It was good. You know, I didn't expect you to be a great cook,"

There was confusion reflected on the aqua haired violinist's face, however she responded Haruka's comment first. "What do you mean, you didn't expect? I've been practicing for seven years!" Michiru pouted.

Haruka chuckled, "Figured." The mechanic got up from the swing and walked closer to Michiru. "You've grown up a lot since the last time we met. How long has it...?"

"7 years 2 months and 23 days!" The violinist blurted out. After that, her blushing face turned deep purple. "I... I met you in the convenience store weeks ago... I..." Again, Michiru hid behind her hair. "We even met on the bus few days ago... You didn't recognize me."

Haruka was holding her laughter inside. The girl before her was undeniably cute. Haruka kept it to herself that actually she'd acknowledged the aqua haired violinist on the bus days ago. The blonde had to wait and had missed several stops for Michiru's sake. Haruka had been looking out for the violinist during the crowded passengers time too. She didn't know why a famous person like Kaioh Michiru would've taken public transportation. She had wanted to greet her but... Haruka had decided to watch Michiru's reflection through the bus window. She hadn't planned to but the moment she saw the high school girl's image, Haruka couldn't look away. That was bad and a situation like this could only get worse if she didn't explain the matter immediately to Michiru.

"Since we are both here... I want to talk to you." There was a misunderstanding that needed to be solved. Haruka intended to explain it before the matter got any worse.

"... Me first! I want to talk to you first!" Michiru's hand clung onto Haruka's arm. It seemed like this one thing she needed to say was incredibly important.

"... Okay. I'll listen," Haruka folded her hands, waiting.

Given the chance to talk first, Michiru felt she was in tight spot. How could she offer to talk first when she herself hadn't prepared anything for her confession? She needed to say it badly. She needed to express her feelings that she had been keeping more than seven years for Haruka. Otherwise, she would only stay like this. Her love life would stay stagnant without telling Haruka her true feelings.

But, what if Haruka didn't feel the way she did?

Haruka flinched when the grip on both her arms became tighter. Michiru's expression seemed conflicted and there was fear in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" There was concern in Haruka's voice.

Michiru smiled bitterly, shaking her head, "Haruka, I... seven years ago... until now, I..."

"Ah!" Haruka cut in. "It's raining."

It was true. The ground was stained with droplets of water. The light brown sand on the playground now was turning darker as more and more water fell down from the sky. Michiru looked down, noticing how the sand's color around her feet remained light brown.

In front of her, Haruka was holding an umbrella. It was the blue umbrella Michiru had given to the blonde mechanic. The rain turned into a heavy pour. It hadn't escaped either that Haruka had been holding the little umbrella mostly to her side. That's why Haruka's shirt had already been soaked in no time.

"My apartment is only five minutes walk from here." Haruka said, water dripping down from the mechanic's hair.

Michiru quickly grabbed the umbrella's handle together with Haruka's hand. She shifted the position so the blonde would be sheltered under it as well.

"I'm good. I'm already wet anyway." Haruka flashed her usual boyish grin.

They both walked side by side to Haruka's apartment. Michiru treasured every moment walking with the blonde mechanic. Occasionally she would glance up and see Haruka's face. Sometimes Haruka would notice and then smiled to her. The violinist couldn't help it - she was praying for the rain to last a bit longer. So she and Haruka could stay like this. _Close._

_._

* * *

**This chapter is shorter because the break is needed in that certain scene (or perhaps that's my excuse since I didn't have more time to write lately).**** Thank you bunch for reviews, alerts, and favs!**

_Fortunelestion: Michiru is a cute stalker isn't she? I just noticed in Sailor Moon S that she is always watching Haruka from a far even before they awake their senshi power. I can't answer your entire question in this short chapter, but Michiru has showed herself __to Haruka __now._

_Guest: Hi, Lin! Finally I knew how to call you properly! Nice to meet you too! I'm sorry for such a huge interval I've set. I hope you enjoy this one though._

_Francia13: Thanks! Wow, I won't make Michiru become the creepy stalker though! I'm glad you like it *bow handing out chapter 3._

_Alexia: Thanks for your patience with me. Have your question already answered in this chapter? Nope, Haruka doesn't have amnesia. She has her own reason. It will be revealed as the story goes on. I wish you to bear with me._

_Starlightfan800: Thanks! *typing the next chapter._

_Oceantamer2: This is shorter chapter than previous __two__. I knew I could've done better and given you faster gratification. Thank you for being so sweet :P_

_HarukaCSW: She is my BETA well... of course her fingerprints of awesomeness are everywhere! Even a lot of more in this chapter. No, I wish I didn't give creepy impression for Michiru in the future though..._

_Jay: I GOT A FAN?! *melting oh... stop it you! (kidding, don't you stop) Oh... Can I be your fan too?_

_Guest: I'm on it... I'm on it... Thank you anon!_

_Keeper Aki: *poke. Michiru is so cute isn't she? Kudos for you too!_

_TwinDoomsday:aww... thank you. I'm glad you like it!_

_**AN:**__ For you who are wondering why I reply your review one by one in every chapter, I can explain. I want to know every one of you who read and kindly give me reviews. I wanted to do it through PM but for anonymous reviewers, I can't reply them. So, I decided that I'll reply like this. If this method doesn't meet your liking, I apologize. __I think it would be awesome if__ my gratitude for my readers is sticking together inside my piece of work._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for my wonderful BETA ****graceling42**  


* * *

The blond mechanic had been quiet during their walk to her apartment. She wondered about how Michiru was familiar with her living environment. Haruka decided to ask her later.

Even using an umbrella, they both still got wet. Haruka's shirt was worse since she was keeping the umbrella to shield the violinist from the pour.

"Wait a minute," Haruka searched the key in her back pocket. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the violinist standing nervously in front of the door. Once the door was open, the aqua haired girl didn't move from her position.

"Come in,"

"Is it okay?" Michiru looked away to the old wooden frame door. Now the violinist was fidgeting with her feet. Haruka smiled, knowing what was bothering Michiru. Haruka guessed that Michiru had never visited a man's apartment before, especially by herself. Haruka felt like an idiot for forgetting something so crucial for a young girl.

Haruka didn't know what to do and now they were both fell to awkward silence.

"... Of course it's okay." Haruka finally replied doubting her own voice. The blond observed the young girl's appearance before her. There were drops of water dripping from her wavy aqua hair. "But! If you feel uncomfortable... let me grab towel or something for you before you catch a cold." Haruka spun around into her house.

"WAIT!" The sudden shout made Haruka halt. She looked back to Michiru who had stopped fidgeting. "*Excuse my rudeness..." Saying that, the violinist stepped inside and took off her shoes. She arranged the shoes by the door properly before continuing to walk inside.

Haruka watched the scene with amazement. She had invited a very high-class young lady inside her crappy apartment. "You know, no need so formal. It's just you and me here..." Haruka said it before realizing how her words actually sounded like. The young violinist immediately lowered her head, her hand covering part of her face. "I- I mean... it's just my apartment. Just think it as your home," The blond thought her present choice of words was better. It wasn't.

"Anyway, just sit wherever you like. Drinks in refrigerator and I'll grab something to dry your hair and your clothes." Haruka said before opening the only door that connected her bedroom. "I won't be long!" Haruka said and closed the door, leaving Michiru alone in her living room.

* * *

.

Michiru needed few minutes to recover from multiple surprise attacks to her heart. She hadn't expected to go inside Haruka's apartment. She hadn't planned it. Yes, she had been dreaming about it, but when the dream suddenly came true, Michiru was in shock. She had barely reacted before Haruka put down the invitation and she had barely been keeping her cool.

The stopper broke when Haruka had said those words.

She had grown up in a sheltered environment. She was well educated about everything related to relationships between men and women. Actually her mother never stopped explaining about the matter to her since she was 10. Her mother was a very prudish person and unfortunately so literal at the same time. However when she was explaining things to Michiru, she didn't show a single blush at all. Michiru recalled the days when she had been forced to listen and learn about relationships between men and women. As a young lady, she wasn't permitted to interact too intimately with boys. Boys in Michiru's age were mostly very rude or suffering what her mother had called a 'pervert period'. In addition there were rules in dating someone. Her parents had given her the complete written rules in form of 324-paged book. Michiru didn't like it but she had to read it and she'd remembered that inside those rules, there was this one important rule about not accepting invitation to come inside a man's house. However, seeing Haruka with the soaked clothes, and tired blue eyes standing nervously in front of her… that feeling resurfaced. The same feeling when she had thought about buying a chocolate bar in convenience store. A feeling to rebel. But was different from the chocolate – she didn't feel any remorse in doing the action.

Michiru was done thinking to herself. She was in Haruka's apartment now. She could get a closer look into Haruka's daily life while the blond spent the time inside the house. Michiru saw there were many racing posters on Haruka's wall. Racing cars, motorbikes, and two champion cups decorated the shelf. The living room, although Michiru thought it was too small compared her own living room, was an exact description to definite a mess. There were boxes of cold pizzas littering the table and various magazines piling the stained couch. Michiru flinched at the sight. She knew that boys were gross, but Haruka wasn't ordinary guy. Haruka was Michiru's prince. Her prince shouldn't be living in such a dirty place.

Michiru shook her head, "Well, I guess nobody's perfect," she muttered. Haruka definitely disliked cleaning up, but the blond was still Michiru's dreamy prince.

The violinist then wandered to another part of the apartment. She encountered a small kitchen and a short passage to what looked like a toilet. The aqua haired girl cringed again at the sight on the kitchen. The sink was full of dirty dishes that the violinist guessed were a few days old at the least. She opened the refrigerator and discovered nothing but cans of coffee and bottles of water. Michiru's eyes went wide. She was imagining how those dirty dishes and piles of garbage in the living room would do harm to Haruka. There could be… _God knows_! How many bacteria littering Haruka's living quarters. In addition, there were not enough food supplies inside the refrigerator. The mechanic could get sick from a virus or hunger in winter days. It wasn't same like instant meals that could clog arteries... this was more terrifying. Haruka could drop dead very soon if this continued.

Michiru freaked out at the thought. She then rolled up her uniform sleeves and started with the dirty dishes. She was an heiress of Kaioh corporation, but she had been practicing to become a perfect wife from a very early age. Doing dishes, cleaning up, and cooking were a few of the specialties she had gained from the seven years of training.

* * *

.

It took so much effort for Haruka to find 2 clean towels. She had forgotten to do her laundry this week too. The pile of dirty clothes had been thrown mostly under the bed and some of them even scattered somewhere around her apartment. The blond was starting to regret her invitation to Michiru. An heiress could never able to sit on her stained couches. Then she remembered she hadn't thrown the pizza boxes away. Before more remorse came in, Haruka quickly exited her room with towels in hand.

The door slammed behind her. Haruka had heard voice came from the kitchen, so she went there.

The scene in the kitchen made Haruka drop her towel.

"... What are you doing?" The mechanic asked with one hand covering her eyes. "It's so shiny!"

Michiru turned around. She put the last glass into the only cabinet on the kitchen. She was now facing Haruka with a smile decorating her pretty face.

"Washing dishes? I hope it's okay…" The last sentence came out after few seconds. Haruka caught the violinist's worries.

"What? I'm sure you didn't only wash dishes... did you?"

Michiru's expression turned like she was being caught red handed, "I... I did some cleaning too..."

Haruka observed her kitchen. The small space in her apartment had changed completely. She even felt like she wasn't in her apartment anymore. It was too clean! Even the area on top of the counters, every edge, and even the refrigerator were shining brightly.

Haruka stepped back, full of amazement and fear. "Are you sure... you are a violinist? I mean... if you cleaned this messy kitchen and turned it into a sterile room..."

"I'm sorry!" The aqua haired girl bowed her upper body to 90 degrees. "I... I am sorry... I shouldn't have done that... I mean I didn't intend to be nosy in my first experience inside your apartment. I-I am just worried that you are going to be dead anytime soon!"

Haruka's jaw dropped, "What?! Me?! Dead?!" She pointed to herself, her face pale. "Who said I will be dead soon? Are you a shinigami?"

Michiru blinked, she glanced up and stared at Haruka with innocent eyes. "But... Haruka... based on the level of sanitation of your kitchen, this place is full of bacteria that could kill pack of elephants. You should pay attention to the hygiene more, especially in the kitchen. There could be all kinds of bacteria, viruses, or fungus..."

"Okay, STOP." Haruka cut in before Michiru went any further. She felt embarrassed, humiliated by the situation. She shouldn't have a guest, an heiress, an ojou-sama cleaning up her apartment and giving her lecture in sanitation.

Mchiru was still bowing down, thinking Haruka was mad at her. The blond sighed deeply. She walked closer to Michiru and kneeled down.

"It's okay... I won't be dead anytime soon." Haruka said softly. She placed the towel on Michiru's wet hair. "Technically yes... there are so many species of bacteria here... but none of them would dare to kill me." Haruka pushed down on Michiru's shoulder slowly so the violinist would sit in front of her. Their eyes were now on the same level and Haruka continued drying Michiru's hair with the towel.

"There isn't enough..." Michiru whispered. She was still avoiding Haruka's blue eyes on her.

"Enough what?"

"Food... in your fridge."

"I eat pizza or ramen..."

"Those will clog your arteries."

"Really?" Haruka chuckled. "I've been eating them for almost 4 years now. I think it's okay."

But then Haruka noticed how Michiru's green eyes turned darker.

"Okay, maybe they could clog my arteries and kill me," Haruka gave up. She was retreating her hands, leaving the towel rested on Michiru's head when the aqua haired violinist threw herself on to Haruka.

There were sobs and Haruka could feel wetness on her shoulder where Michiru was hanging on.

"Haruka..."

The blond didn't answer. She waited until the heavy sobs subsided and listened as Michiru continued.

"I miss you."

Haruka closed her eyes. Her hands were now supporting both of their weight. If she let go, they would collapse on the floor.

"Let's move to the living room," Carefully, Haruka lifted Michiru up and led her to the only couch in the apartment. The room was still messy and Haruka needed to kick away several magazines and a box of pizza to make a room for both of them on the couch. When they settled down, Haruka got a clear view of Michiru's face. Her cheeks were wet and it hit the blond that the violinist wasn't wearing any make-up on her pretty face. Even so, she was still exceptionally beautiful.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked. She stayed close in case her shoulder was needed again. But Michiru remained firm in her sitting spot while her eyes were paying attention to the wall behind Haruka.

Haruka waved her hand around in front of Michiru's vision to get her attention.

"Why, Haruka?"

"Why... what?"

"I have this feeling... I think you already knew what I'm about to say... No... I'm sure you already knew my feelings. But you keep avoiding me. Deflecting." Michiru said. Her tone was sharp and those green orbs weren't staring at Haruka innocently anymore. There was sadness, anger, and disappointment – the kind of emotions when someone was hurting. Badly.

"..." Haruka was lost for a moment. She was indeed avoiding Michiru's confession while searching a time to telling the truth to the violinist.

"Haruka, I lov-"

"I AM NOT YOUR PRINCE! Damn it..." The blond stood up abruptly from the couch. "So... don't say that... don't say that you have that kind of feeling for me. Because... it's not real," Haruka admitted.

Michiru's eyes widened.

"What? I don't underst-" Michiru's sentence was cut midway when her green eyes spotted something on the couch. The thing had been covered when Haruka had been sitting there a moment ago.

A black sport bra.

Haruka was confused. She followed the direction Michiru's gaze. And then her face turned paler. She had forgotten all her laundry and _that thing_ she had left there carelessly last night after dinner.

The mechanic immediately thought how this would save time explaining the situation to Michiru now.

Michiru's hand reached it first with a trembling hand. She inspected the bra like she was holding something unbelievable.

The green eyes then met blue ones. The green ones were full of shock, accusation and betrayal.

Haruka waited, waited for Michiru's anger or wails, although she expected neither from the girl before her. A little bit inside her wished for the girl's acceptance.

"Haruka..."

The blond gulped.

"You... you have a girlfriend?"

Haruka had been ready for a train wreck but totally unprepared for another thing coming.

"Eh?" The only reaction Haruka had managed.

"Here I am... have been keeping this feeling for seven years since we met. I've been thinking of you, waiting for our encounter one more time... and I just realized that you knew... you knew what I feel and you think I am a fool..." There were no sobs but tears were falling down like the heavy pour outside the window from Michiru's eyes. "I am a fool..." Michiru whispered to herself. "You have a girlfriend already!" Now Michiru showed a bitter smile.

"... I don't. I don't have a girlfriend." Haruka recovered.

"You are a _MAN_! And this is _woman's_ underwear. What's a woman's underwear is doing in your apartment?"

"It's MINE!" Haruka quickly replied.

Now Michiru was only looking at her. The look of betrayal was gone, replaced with blank look.

"Haruka, I've seen a second grade kid lie better," Michiru crossed her arms, pouting. "If you wanted to lie you should've come up with a better scheme like this is your mother's or sister's so I would've believed it!"

Before the blond knew it, Michiru had rushed to the front door. The trail of tears flew away as she left in hurry.

Haruka fell speechless. Why did she feel obliged to try hard to explain that she didn't have a girlfriend? Was it okay to let Michiru leave like that? It would be the same in the end. The violinist would leave Haruka alone... But that wasn't what she wanted. Haruka didn't want to Michiru leave like that without knowing the truth.

"Michiru! Wait... it's raining outside!" The blond followed her out and chased her outside the apartment. Haruka didn't notice a black car waiting to pick up a certain violinist. When the driver saw his master was coming down crying, he had forgotten words related about friendly compromise.

After escorting his master back to the car, the driver who was wearing the same color suit as the car stepped forward, positioning himself between Haruka and the car.

"I'm afraid this is as far you can go."

Haruka observed the old man in front of her. He was obviously a personal chauffeur from Kaioh household. The blond shook her head... the old man usually appeared easy to persuade.

"It's just a minute...There is something I need to tell her!"

There was a slight push from the driver and Haruka fell into the puddle of dirty water on the street. Haruka had been wrong – this old man wasn't anything near easy.

"You have done a terrible crime young man. Here I thought you were different with rest of the assholes in this country since my ojou-sama is so infatuated with you. Turns out... you made her cry." His heavy voice described much displeasure together with his expression.

"What?!" It wasn't the first time for Haruka to be called an asshole but her position and situation didn't let her to do any counter attack. It only made things worse.

So, when Haruka watched the black car as accelerated and left the alley of her apartment, the blond could only pick up the pieces of what was left of her dignity. She had chased Michiru down and confronted the scary driver. She had done _that_... There was still a misunderstanding that needed to be solved and it appeared that misunderstanding had turned into something more... confusing. And another thing...

Michiru had taken Haruka's favorite bra with her.

.

* * *

**AN**: _There is one (*) symbols. It explains how Japanese would say that word when they are visiting other's house. In Japanese it's said Ojamashimasu - Translate in literal meaning is 'I will disturb your house,' but in english would be 'Excuse my rudeness'._

_kaila09100 - thank you. I hope you can wait for the next to come out too. I'm glad you like it :D _

_HarukaCSW - Aww... thank you. Don't melt too much! What do you think about their interaction in Haruka's apartment this time?_

_TwinDoomsday - Yeah, I just realized recently that this is the old way to respond reviewers ;) And this time, Michiru's reaction kinda unexpected, huh?_

_Guest - I double that!_

_Starlightfan800 - I give you more! Who doesn't love those cute two together?_

_Jay - *breakdancing. Oh, you floored me, literally!_

_fortunelestion - I knew right? I love their bromance! I cant answer that question yet, unfortunately :) yea, harumichi is only my reason why I've been stalking the anime version. By the way, I won't make Haruka a jerk._

_A jiangshi - Oh my Gosh... no, don't be my fan... I am a total geek! (kidding, welcome to my circle geek club)_

_Lin - of course haruka remember her! Michiru is too hard to miss, right? I mean, that girl has aqua colored hair!_

_Keeper Aki - Yea, since in here Haruka was older than Michiru, she had instinct to protect the girl. Actually, that wasn't the only reason, right? Well... that... not yet._


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel guilty since I couldn't update last week. So, here the extra long chapter for this week. From here on, I can't promise I will able to do regular update once in a week but I will try. Enjoy this chapter as this one has cute moments and their first date!**

**This chapter has not yet been edited. All fool and inappropriate mistakes are officially mine.**

* * *

.

At Kaioh's residence, Michiru was staring the black bra she had coincidentally taken with her. Her mind was a mess after she saw the lingerie on Haruka's couch. Her stomach felt burned and her heart hurted. She wanted to throw up and yelled out loud. She was so upset as her mind was full of jealousy and anger. She knew deep down that her anger was unreasonable. She had acted immaturely. Haruka didn't deserve her over reaction over one bra...

Michiru stared the bra intently. She would burn a hole with her glances if she could. Her hands scooped the bra and measure it.

"This is so small... I wonder if Haruka likes those girls with small ones..." Michiru then stood by the full body mirror in her room, comparing the size with her own. "If it's true... then I don't have hope to win..." Michiru threw herself on her queen sized bed and buried her face on fluffly pillow. She rolled and rolled hoping the mess inside her mind would go away.

.

"You have per orbital pattern under your eyes." Ami blurted.

Michiru didn't bother to see her best friend. She was in phase where she wanted to ignore people's thought about her. Her head had been full with her own problems enough to prevent her getting beauty sleep. Her hands were busy drawing for upcoming art assignment.

"You drew him again." This second remark got her attention. Michiru snapped out from her daydream and now taking closer look to her own sketch. Haruka's silhouette on paper was staring her back. Michiru gasped, ripping the paper and bundle it into a ball before she threw it away.

"That was the 4th time in a day... I don't know if you remember... but our homework is to draw proportion of tasty fruits..." Ami continued. Michiru grunted... she hadn't figured out whether Ami was doing it in purpose or not. "Not tasty boyfriend..." Ami closed her argument. Michiru finally knew that Ami was doing it in purpose.

"He is NOT my boyfriend! He has a girlfriend." Michiru emphasized the word NOT and giving her attention back to her sketchbook.

Ami smirked knowing Michiru didn't see her expression right now. They were supposedly doing 10 laps swimming butterfly style after school. However, Michiru just remembered that she hadn't finished her art assignment that had to be submitted tomorrow. It was very unusual for the violinist for forgetting something so important. Especially this thing was related to art she loved so much. Ami had a guess about Michiru's source of problem this time. It was about her prince she had been crazy with since Michiru was 10 years old. After years listening to Michiru's story, Ami felt like she knew much about this prince person.

"You should swim." Ami suggested.

"Even though I want to swim, I can't. I need to finish the fruits first." Michiru grabbed an eraser. She erased it out of rage until the paper was ripped apart.

Ami flinched, that was the first time she saw the phenomenon. "... Forget about that... sensei has already made a special case for a Kaioh in case something happened. It will be okay, you will still be a prodigy." Now Ami was really worried for her friend. She knew she was wrong when she talked like that. Michiru really disliked it when someone mentioned about her family title.

"... Look. I have been thinking that you like a mermaid!"

Michiru's hand halted. Her pencil was hovering from the paper. "Why I am a mermaid?"

"You don't like it?"

"They are fish!"

"They are beautiful!" Ami countered.

"They are stupid!"

"They have beautiful voice!"

"To lure pirates and kill them!"

"I'm talking about mermaid in disney fairytale!"

"... She had unrequited love and turned into sea foam." Michiru lowered her voice. She was back to her clam, hiding behind her sketchbook and her hair.

Ami rolled her eyes, certainly Michiru hadn't watched the disney version yet. "No, they have happily ever after. Watch the movie!"

"That's why it got 'fairy tale' written on the title." Michiru added.

If Ami was asked about a positive person she knew, Ami would be thinking about a Kaioh Michiru first. Apparently not now.

"That's not my point. My point is... that mermaid was comfortable under the water. She was a daughter of king of the sea...* Kaioh... she was very loyal to her first love... she would do anything... even she traded her most precious thing to live in both worlds. You... Kaioh Michiru are really similar like her. You are currently living in both worlds."

"I am a human." Although Michiru had to admit quietly that Ami got the whole point about mermaid and her.

"You live in one world full of expectations. Your parent's, your teacher's, your friend's... everyone expect great things from the only daughter of Kaioh family." Ami checked that Michiru was shifting her position uncomfortably. The violinist brought her knees and embraced them, like she was curling into a little ball.

"I don't expect anything from you... You know that even when you decide to murder people I would help you bury them." Ami added as jokes. She rarely made jokes but she had the feeling that she needed a lot of jokes this time.

"No you wouldn't dare." Michiru chuckled.

Feeling they both had reached an understanding, Ami settled down beside her friend.

"Ami... what is my other world?" The violinist was curious. She didn't expect that it would be Ami who reminded her of her own life. She didn't realize it until this point. About her worlds.

"... Your other world is here. This pool. I said that you mermaid are very comfortable under the water. I've been paying attention since we first met... here as your rival." Ami smiled a bit recalling their first encounter. "You are the most natural person under the water... after me." The blunette still didn't let a part of her pride yet.

"This pool is your sanctuary... and one thing..."

"I still have another sanctuary?"

"Yes... you really enjoy yourself everytime you're talking about him or drawing him... you are becoming yourself." Ami shrugged. She gave out 4 bundles of paper that Michiru had thrown away. Michiru didn't accept it, she let Ami put those bundles beside her. "Now one of your sanctuary has been taken away... or that's what you think. You want to stay close to your only sanctuary here..."

"What do you think I should do? He has a girlfriend!"

"You find proof?"

"I found a bra in his apartment. There goes my first love and sanctuary!" Michiru slumped her shoulder. Everytime she recalled the incident she felt a tiny bit of her heart had left her.

"What's his excuse?"

"That the bra was his and he doesn't have any girlfriend."

"Well... perhaps it's true?"

Michiru hadn't expected that from Ami, "What?!"

"I mean... maybe he has... a hobby? Or cosplayer! Well, there are several possibilities about that statement."

"Or he was lying."

"Does he like to lie?"

"No." Michiru answered quickly. Her prince was very noble.

"Then he is a crossdresser or a cosplayer." Ami reasoned. She had another possibility that in fact Michiru's first love was actually a woman but that was really impossible.

"You think?"

"What you should do just confront that person and talk to him... nicely. To be left unknowing is the worst feeling a person could feel." Ami expressed her personal opinion. For a genius, the blunette needed to know every solution of each answer. However she often forgot that there were some things that had better been left unknown.

Michiru seemed thinking hard about Ami's suggestion.

"What about you? Acting out like a shrink in time like this? What are you?" Michiru asked, looking straight to her best friend.

"You're right. I want to be a doctor... not a psychiatrist. Why I become your shrink?"

"Because you are my best friend?"

"... that makes sense." They both grinned to each other. "And rather than a boring sanctuary... I prefer to be your map in a crossroad. My brain would be helpful for you like that."

.

She had to admit that she was hurting everywhere. Michiru had thought she could forget that person and had been wishing for herself to suffer those amnesia disease. However, lately she had been thinking that perhaps forgetting that person could make her hurt worse.

It also had been bugging her mind that she had over reacted in Haruka's apartment. She was a nobody for the blond. Yes, she loved Haruka but Michiru didn't know what Haruka's feeling to her. Yet she had acted like a jealous girlfriend and blaming the blond for these all kinds of pain in her heart. Michiru felt suddenly ashamed for herself.

She was being immature and whiny. Sometimes she couldn't help it. She was able to control herself perfectly if it came to academic and social life. Haruka was her only exception. Michiru would find it hard to not act out her feelings. She had thought she was ready to be Haruka's special person but it turned out this feeling had gone for only her part. Haruka didn't feel the same. Their meeting 7 years ago was only an ordinary meeting with a pathetic little girl on the playground. She had worked hard to be acknowledged by Haruka. She had been doing that whether she aware of it or not. Kaioh Michiru had been growing in the shadow of her first love. The fact of she would lose it... lose the shadow felt like her purpose and her source of happiness had been faded away.

She didn't have anyone to blame but herself. This would eventually happen when someone made another person to be the whole of their life. Even she couldn't undo her feelings for Haruka. No, even if she had a chance to turn back the time, she wouldn't have undone these feelings.

In the end of the day, Michiru hadn't finished her sketch assignment and decided to take her privilege as the prodigy in art class.

"Kaioh-san, there's someone by the gate waiting for you." Her swimming club's advisor informed her when she had done packing her things. Michiru only nodded. Her driver was always waiting for her on the school parking ground, not the gate.

When she stepped outside, the sun was almost set. Almost all students had gone home and only few who had stayed for club activities. Michiru thought she had spotted few of her classmates were waving to her direction. She averted her gaze, pretended not to see. She was too tired to do anything even a simple smile.

Michiru continued to look down to avoid people's eyes on her. She stopped when a shadow appeared in front of her feet.

Someone was waiting her by the gate.

From the shadow she had known who that person was. That was the reason she had refused to look up.

Today, that person was wearing a pair of running shoes. It only reminded her to their first encounter.

"Are you okay? You keep bowing your head like that."

Michiru noticed how the question was really similar, just like 7 years ago. The violinist heard a snort.

"What are you? 7?"

Showered by Deja vu, Michiru finally showed her face. She stared directly to that person. Haruka. "Stop it..." Michiru couldn't afford to cry anymore. How many times she had been crying in front of Haruka? Her hands clenched on the sketchbook she was holding on against her chest. This time she would take control of her emotion.

"I'm sorry... I came here to apologize..." Haruka said carefully.

"Apologize for what?" Michiru swore... if Haruka was apologizing because the blond couldn't accept her feeling, she would snap out right there.

"About your feeling... I-"

"Don't say it, I don't want to hear it." Her voice broke. She glanced up her face so the tears wouldn't fall away. Her hands were covering both her ears. It was too scary to hear Haruka's rejection for her precious feeling.

Haruka's eyes softened, "Michiru... There's other important thing too..."

"Damn it! Shut up Haruka." Kaioh Michiru who was always using the polite form of speech to everyone cut Haruka's speech with curses. That was effective cutting Haruka speechless.

"7 years... more than 7 years my feelings for you remain. You can't... you don't have right to ask me to make it disappear. You don't have right." Even she couldn't throw the feelings away.

"Michi-"

"Don't I deserve... at least a date with you? Before you dump me?" Michiru asked. The question contained countless emotions. She didn't care if she was begging right now. Because the only thing she wanted right now was standing before her. The person who had been Michiru's everything until this point.

Haruka's blue eyes were looking at Michiru's direction, confused but then understanding.

"It is a date then." Haruka sighed, offering an arm for Michiru.

The violinist was dumbfounded for a second before she circled her hand around Haruka's arm.

"Where do you want to go?"

The violinist was confused when Haruka asked. Every holiday when she would spend her free time for vacation, her parent would have prepared everything for their trip until the last detail. Hawaii or Okinawa for summer and Europe during the school holiday. The holiday, unaware by Michiru had turned into her routine trip. So when Haruka asked her about where she wanted to go, Michiru couldn't come up with any spot.

"..."

The blonde seemed notice Michiru's troubled expression.

"You are an ojou-sama... of course you never go to normal place..." Haruka murmured. Sometimes the mechanic forgot about the girl's status. Or perhaps sometimes Haruka forgot her place.

"I want to go there!" Michiru snapped. It pissed her off every time anyone reminded her about her status. Now, the person Michiru loved so much was starting to treat her like the rest.

The violinist pointed a poster by the school gate. It was an advertisement of the new aquarium in the town.

"Ami said they have cute dolphins performing." Michiru recalled how she had refused her best friend's invitation to go there last week.

"Ami?"

Michiru nodded, "She is my classmate and a friend. A genius." She explained briefly. From the way Michiru explained, Haruka concluded that this Ami person was the violinist's best friend*.

It had come to Haruka that she didn't know Michiru better. The mechanic only knew about Michiru as an heiress and her amazing talent in playing violin.

"She sounds nice... let me guess... your favorite subject is art?" Haruka was trying to start a conversation. It wouldn't do harm knowing the girl who had a crush on her a bit.

"Yes, but I have many skills too." The violinist remarked.

Haruka smirked, the mechanic had witnessed few of Michiru's skills and wouldn't be surprised if the violinist had more talents with her.

"Is it okay for you to go like this? People will figure you out as Kaioh Michiru easily."

Michiru looked down at her attire. She still had her uniform on. Anyone in the town would notice that she was attending a very prestigious high school in the country. Plus, her aqua colored hair was very hard to miss. She had forgotten to bring her disguise tool since she had decided to stop stalking Haruka's routine today.

"Here, wear this. We will grab casual clothes in the way." Haruka took off the grey hoodie and gave it to Michiru. It had a formula one racing car written at the back and a mini racing car picture on the front.

Michiru observed the jacket as she took Haruka's scent deeply. Unconsciously Michiru smiled.

Haruka noticed the smile. "I'm sorry, I don't have better clothes on me... Well, maybe the idea is not good... you deserve better than a worn out jacket." Haruka was gonna take it back when Michiru pulled the jacket closer to herself. Hugging it like it was very valuable item.

"You gave it to me! No take it back!" Michiru put it on in hurry. It was a little loose and covered half of her skirt which was perfect for disguise.

The violinist was beyond happy when she was wearing Haruka's jacket. She could smell Haruka's fragrance wherever she would go.

Haruka sighed and helping to pull the hoodie for covering Michiru's aqua hair. The jacket was zipped close to her chest.

"How do I look?" Expectant in those sparkling green eyes.

Haruka thought that Michiru looked like a messy little boy in loose track suit.

"Cute." The mechanic commented.

Michiru pulled down the hoodie until it covered her blushing cheeks. She spun around and walked off first.

"I will text my driver to pick me up later. Let's go," The violinist didn't know that she was walking awkwardly like a robot. Her right hand synchronized with her right feet. As well as her lefts.

Haruka chuckled. "She is too cute." The mechanic murmured before she followed Michiru, making sure she was walking in the same pace with her.

Michiru never dated with anyone before. However, the violinist had watched tons of romantic dramas in 17 years of her life. It didn't take a genius to see how Haruka was treating her very gentlemanly during their date. On the way to the aquarium, they both took a bus. The mechanic would make sure Michiru got a seat and stood beside Michiru's spot. Michiru also noticed how Haruka's hand would always keep her steady anytime the violinist took the stairs; hop on and off the bus. Even when they were walking on sidewalk, Haruka would immediately walk on the side near the street.

The blond mechanic also didn't make unnecessary move to her. Haruka would grab Michiru's hand in crowded place and released it but keep Michiru close while they were walking. During their journey Haruka would occasionally talk about Michiru's school life and her friends. It was like a real date for Michiru. And the day had become the best day in Michiru's life.

They were standing in front of giant aquarium filled with various colorful fishes.

"Do you like it here?" Haruka asked.

Michiru glanced at Haruka who was busy reading every fish description on the glass.

"I feel relaxed. I can stay like this for hours." Michiru answered without taking off her glance from Haruka.

"Well, the fishes here are really cool. Do you know that this one was very rare?" Haruka pointed at the most colorful fish in the tank.

Haruka's reaction earned Michiru's grin. _Silly, I wasn't talking about fish..._ Michiru thought to herself.

Michiru was startled when they arrived in shark tank. The violinist was greeted by the biggest shark in the aquarium. As usual, Haruka's hand was ready supporting Michiru's weight before she fell back completely.

"Are you scared?" There wasn't mocking tone in Haruka's question.

"Their teeth look very sharp!" Michiru's gaze still lingered on the previous shark which had swam away to another direction.

"They are shark." Haruka remarked the obvious. "And they are cute." Haruka added.

The last comment made Michiru pout. "Haruka... you give that terrifying creature a same comment like mine earlier. You said I'm cute! Are you comparing me with that creature?"

Haruka smiled, knew that she had made stupid slip. "Of course not. I mean, even if you can swim faster than sharks, they still unable to play a violin, right?"

"Haruka!" But then Michiru laughed. The image of a shark playing violin was too much. Now perhaps they were cute.

"I'm sorry."

Once they were out of the aquarium, Michiru's halted her steps while looking across the street. There were few of street vendors selling the food in a cart.

"Haruka... what's that? The food they are eating?" Michiru's gaze followed a couple who was holding creepes in each of their hand.

"You mean crepes? You don't know the crepes?" Haruka asked. The mechanic had believed that every girls in the country was crazy over the snacks... and now Haruka had proven her theory was wrong. There was one girl who didn't even know about the snack.

Michiru blinked, "I've seen it on TV before... But I don't know its name until now. Is it good?"

Haruka chuckled, "I will buy you one. Wait here," The blond rushed to the vendor across the street. It didn't take more than 5 minutes before Haruka came back with a crepe in hand.

"Here... careful... the cream inside is very soft and you should eat it delicately." Haruka reminded her. The blond was only joking about delicacy part however Michiru had treated it seriously. The violinist had a stiff posture and held the crepe like ceremonial tea cup.

Haruka held her giggles while watching the interesting scene. Michiru's first expression when she bit the food was priceless.

"It's sweet!" Michiru held her cheek as if it would fall off from her face. "It's so sweet!"

"You don't like it?" Haruka was worried that it was her mistake giving a street food for such a high class young lady.

"Are you kidding? It's the best food I've ever tasted!"

Haruka knew that Michiru wasn't exaggerating the compliment.

"What kind of food you are usually eating anyway?"

Michiru then took bigger bite, "Mostly green and organic ones. My mother has arranged my diet daily. She has high concern regarding my health." Michiru talked with mouth full of crepes. "And a lady shouldn't talk while they are eating." The violinist mimicked her mother's voice.

"You are a lady." Haruka agreed. "You have a princess attitude with a heart like a lion."

Michiru smiled, "That's second time you make comparison of me with an animal," The violinist pretended to be hurt.

"Okay... let me rephrase it. Princess's attitude with a heart of warrior."

Michiru liked it better. She looked at Haruka's direction with curious eyes. "Why do you think like that?"

"You are arranging your shoes by the door and acted gracefully in every movement. And because you are braver than anyone I know in term of facing your fear and anxiety. You never run away, Michiru... you are very wonderful and strong girl." _Unlike me_. Haruka kept her thought unspoken.

"... I had a thought about running away many times back then." Michiru admitted. "But then I met you."

* * *

.

They took a bus back to the school. Michiru's driver had been waiting there. Initially he had insisted to pick up Michiru in aquarium but then Haruka watched Michiru yelled in the phone to her driver to leave her alone.

The mechanic glanced at her side. They sat on last row seats. Michiru's head was leaning on the window. She loved watching the scenery outside. Telling Haruka how she couldn't enjoy the city street because her car was using dark layer for its window to protect her privacy.

Michiru said she had had a lot of fun today. Both of them knew that it would end as only one date.

Haruka acknowledge Michiru's feeling to her but it was the first time Haruka realized how much her existence affected the violinist's life. Haruka flashed a bitter smile. After all of this how could she tell the real truth to Michiru.

Haruka felt a light weight on her right shoulder. Then Haruka caught a snore.

Michiru slept on her. And the famous heiress was actually snoring in her sleep.

Haruka shifted s little bit and arranged more comfortable position for Michiru's head on her shoulder. Perhaps they could continue like this... if she didn't tell the truth to Michiru.

No one would be hurt if she didn't tell the truth to Michiru.

_What am I thinking?_

The mechanic observed the violinist's sleeping feature. Michiru had dark circles under her eyes. No wonder she had dozed quickly.

Haruka smiled enjoying Michiru's cute sleeping face. The blond recalled her first time encounter with Michiru. The girl was so small back then. Perhaps Michiru was still the same like the little girl Haruka had met 7 years ago. Only a bit taller and ten times more beautiful.

_Strong and wonderful too._

The blond mechanic had no idea what kind of force that had pulled her in. But she did. She leant her face closer to Michiru and left a chaste kiss on the violinist's lips.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N: * From the beginning, Michiru always uses a polite version language to everyone except Ami. So, when Michiru told Haruka about Ami, she described Ami with casual language.  
**_

_**References are everywhere. If you catch few of references in this chapter, I'll give you 100 marks point! Anyway, is there anyone from Philippines here? I visited that country and it's very nice there :)  
**_

_James birdsong - OMG, who are you exactly?! Thanks :) _

_rinphie - oh, you are stalker aren't you? Don't worry, this one is not gonna end soon. You review twice too! Please don't... you have to continue to live on since there are so many cute harumichi stories better than mine. However, I will continue this of course :) Thank you, I'm glad you like this story so much!  
_

_Jo C - No, I am not a cruel person. I am a geek, remember? Geek is peace, friend :D hahaha_

_HarukaCSW - Michiru even in canon version is very good wife material. I kinda feel oblige to slip one or two my home culture (I couldn't help it, ok?). Thank you._

_Keeper Aki - I knew right? I write that in last moment feeling like it needs to have a joke in the end. I mean, I have thrown Haruka's bra into plot and we need joke somewhere :P I will need a lot of luck here!_

_Lin - No... they are destined to be together in every universe. Irritated yes... but I can't write a Michiru hating Haruka and vice versa. i just can't..._

_AjiangShi - I agree with the last one. Bra thief is best Michiru LOL. In addition a cute stalker and heiress. Some mixing we have here... yet I just realized it since you point it out._

_fortunelestion - Late or not I'll still love you! Even when I watch and watch the anime many times I don't get bored. I have a serious problem about this pairing._

_RukaMichi92 - Oh My God... Thanks! (speechless)_

_ferra11 - Again, I apologize for such long interval update. I can't help it but I'll try to update faster. I can't promise it though..._

_Aku - Moechiru! Hahahahahaa! NICE!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don****'t own sailor moon.**

**This chapter is beta'ed by wonderfully awesome _graceling42_  
**

* * *

If it was a dream, Michiru never wanted to wake up. The violinist was very certain that what she was experiencing was nothing but a dream. The warm sensation that was brought by Haruka's soft lips must've been a dream.

A first kiss.

And like Michiru had always dreamt her first kiss to be. It was so... magical.

She had always liked fairytales ever since she was a kid. Growing up with busy parents and no siblings had made the violinist grow fond of books. Her favorite had been fairytales. They were flawless and everything ended with a happily ever after. As she turned older though, the violinist came to realize that fairytale things weren't even close to reality. There were no witches or evil stepmothers, yet the reality of life itself was very harsh for everyone to live up to. In the end, fairytales were the worst deceptions for kids.

Or so she had thought.

The dream... the kiss in her dream had sparked Michiru's hope a little.

Perhaps there was a happily ever after for her. Perhaps her love wasn't one sided after all. Perhaps...

But then, it was just a dream. However, Kaioh Michiru was really happy.

* * *

.

Leaning her body over the sink, the blond mechanic watched her own reflection on the stained mirror in her bathroom. There were angry red handprints on both of Haruka's cheek. Even though she had been slapping herself to get back to her sense since an hour ago, Haruka still couldn't stop her mind from thinking about the kiss.

What she had done? Why she did she do it? How could she? And other million self-questions without answers danced in her mind. No matter how many times she asked herself and formulated the event again and again, Haruka felt more and more pathetic. She couldn't even come up with an excuse for her own action.

The bright side was... the violinist was clueless about the kiss. She had been sleeping when Haruka had given her a very brief kiss - more like a brush on her lips.

That bright side only made Haruka felt guilty. It sounded like she had been taking advantage of Michiru's defenseless state. Add to the fact that Michiru wasn't around legal age yet, Haruka felt like a pervert.

What terrified the mechanic the most was the moment when she was kissing Michiru, she knew that she wouldn't have stopped for only an innocent kiss. She would've gone deeper if Michiru hadn't stirred in her sleep.

Haruka slapped her right cheek again. "Stop it! Recalling the event won't help it," the blond muttered.

She felt incredibly guilty but what was very strange was there's no remorse.

Normally, Haruka would've felt like she shouldn't have done it. Even though she was guilty and beating herself up over it, Haruka didn't regret it.

Michiru's lips were so soft and... It was worth million slaps on her cheeks. Even more.

Haruka slapped her left cheek. "Forget it! I have to forget it..."

The mechanic knew she wouldn't get any sleep for tonight because of this.

* * *

.

The next morning, Kaioh Michiru was in a really happy mood. She felt she was walking on the fluffy clouds. Every three steps, the violinist would follow it with little jump and spun her body like a dance. She didn't care that many pairs of eyes were watching her while she crossed the school grounds. A lot of students and several teachers directed their attention to the beautiful violinist. Actually not because her dramatic dancing...

Too preoccupied and too happy in the morning, Michiru had missed Ami's greeting at the school entrance. Ami had to chase Michiru until they reached the shoes locker room.

"Michiru!" Ami, still panting, hurriedly approached Michiru.

Michiru gracefully opened her locker and took out her indoor shoes, "Ah, Ami! Good morning!" She beamed.

"Michiru! You didn't watch the news this morning?" Ami whispered, although Michiru wouldn't call it a whisper since the blunette was hissing rather loudly. Michiru turned her head to Ami, a wide smile still plastered on her face.

"What news? Ah, forget about that! You know, Ami? I had a date with Haruka yesterday!" Michiru squeaked and grabbed Ami's hand.

"... I'm not surprised," Ami smiled bitterly.

Now, watching her best friend's weird attitude more closely, Michiru felt something was off. A frown formed between the violinist's eyebrows. "What is it?"

"..." Ami now became unsure whether to tell the information or not. Since her best friend was in super ultra happy mood today. "Forget it... I'll let you happy for a little longer," Ami sighed, shaking her hand to release Michiru's grip.

"Ami... You know that you have switched off my happy mood today. What is it?" Crossing her arms, the violinist was waiting Ami to blurt out what was actually going on.

"Don't you feel that people are looking today? I mean... really looking at you? Not just admiring stares and such... but more."

Michiru shook her head. She hadn't really paid attention until now. However just second after Ami's question, Michiru spotted a group of girls looking in their direction. Their stares were accompanied by incoherent murmurs which came from many sides in the room. Even one of them was stumbling on her feet while looking at Michiru's direction intensely.

It was old news that Kaioh Michiru was very popular with her beauty, wealth, fame, and personality. However, Michiru had to agree that today was different.

"I think I get it." Michiru shifted, already feeling uncomfortable with the countless intense stares from everyone.

"That's because this morning news..." Ami replied.

"Is it about me?" Michiru was confused. She hadn't done any performances in past few days and her new album was still debuted in far future.

"... Are you sure you want to know?" Ami asked.

"Yes!"

"Then, I will show it to you. Don't freak out, okay?" Ami pulled out a newspaper from her bag. Michiru recalled how Ami's family subscribed to every newspaper's company and that was one of many reasons why Ami always knew everything. It had tickled Michiru to say that she could've subscribed through online website about the recent news, but the bluenette brushed off her suggestion by saying that she liked the smell of ink and paper. Ami never stopped to amaze her.

Michiru didn't need to flip the page since the news was put on the main page. What caught her eyes first was the picture. The figures in the picture she had well acknowledged about. It was a picture of herself and...

Michiru gasped.

"Haruka!"

The picture had been taken when they took the bus from the aquarium. It had very good quality that no one could deny both people in picture wasn't her and the certain mechanic.

The picture showed how Haruka's head bent over to kiss the sleeping violinist.

"Oh My God!" Michiru snapped, the newspaper crumpling in her fist.

"I told you to not freak out... you know that in a case like this you can still do damage control, right? I mean, Kaioh family would certainly do something about it to preserve your image..."

The title was 'An Heiress and Mysterious Prince Romantic Kiss'.

"AMI!"

"Ye...s?" The bluenetter could feel sweat formung on her forehead. Michiru's gaze was burning through her soul right now. Ami couldn't decipher whether it was anger or panic.

"HARUKAKISSEDME! ITWASN'TADREAM!"

Ami couldn't understand Michiru's words. Yet she had mastered 4 languages in conversation. "What?"

"I thought it was a dream! Oh my... He really kissed me!" Michiru did a jig. "I need to see him right now! He likes me!" Michiru threw back her indoor shoes into her locker and carelessly closed it.

"But, Michi-"

With that, the violinist had taken off.

"I think it's not the time to go outside alone...!" She couldn't complete her sentence.

"Well... seems I don't have a choice," Ami sighed. The scandal about the famous Kaioh Michiru had become national. Starting this morning, people would take more recognition to Michiru's face. Running off outside where many strangers and perhaps countless paparazzi waiting wasn't a wise move. Ami couldn't blame her friend since Michiru was blind and love struck.

Now, she had no choice but to ditch her first class. It would be her first time to skip a class. First time in her perfect education history, she would taint her history today. For her best friend.

* * *

.

Love makes you crazy. Now, Kaioh Michiru experienced that kind of thing. In her mind, that the kiss wasn't a dream and it had really happened, had made the violinist forget all other things. She ran like her life depended on it. Michiru wasn't a runner, Haruka was, but at the moment, she could feel how her speed was able to overtake the cars on the street.

Her aqua haired gleamed under the morning sunlight, her prestige uniform stood out in public, and by the speed she was running made her immediately become people's attention.

"Is that her? Kaioh Michiru." A girl from another school pointed at Michiru's direction. The girl was holding this morning newspaper and her friend was currently opening the latest news from her phone. In count of seconds, she and her friend took out their cell phone and camera. They followed the violinist, one captured her picture and the other recorded the rare sight.

It appeared they both weren't the only one tailing the violinist, people with various ages had stopped their morning activities and taken out their gadgets to at least capture the beautiful violinist's face.

"What's Kaioh Michiru doing in this area?" The girl with camera asked, wondering. Her friend had already posted the pictures in a social website. "Perhaps it's related with the person in this morning newspaper? Her boyfriend, right?"

Both had a big grin on their face, knowing that this morning wouldn't be boring for them.

Haruka's half body was buried under the hood when Mamoru greeted her. It was unusual for the black haired mechanic giving her greeting. It startled her and made her dropped her tool box.

"I'm sorry," Mamoru murmured. He had expected a punch or two but Haruka simply shrugged off and went back to her work.

"Whoa, Haruka... what happened to your face? It looks like some women's hands beat you. You look awful." Mamoru grabbed the blond by shoulder and spun Haruka around. He inspected Haruka's face a little longer and knew there was something going on.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." Haruka brushed of Mamoru's arm then started picking up her fallen tools on the floor.

"Who are they? Women that slapped you?"

"Why do you think they were women?"

"Women slap, Haruka... Men punch and kick."

"Ha! Many women punch and kick," Haruka remarked, retorting Mamoru's sexist theory.

Mamoru sighed, "You know that's not my point. I want to help you if you have any trouble, that's all."

Haruka took a minute for Mamoru's words to sink in. Finally she replied him, "Thanks, but I don't have any trouble and those women are me."

Mamoru blinked, confused, "You slapped yourself?"

Haruka shrugged, averted her gaze so Mamoru couldn't catch the misery in her eyes. "Turns out I am a biggest jerk and a pervert... perhaps slaps aren't enough... like you said, punches and kicks maybe would do better for me."

"Wait, Haruka. What are you talking about?"

"I am pouring my heart out about how jerk I am?"

"Now, why do you think that?"

"Because... IkissedKaiohMichiru and Idon'tevenregretit." Haruka talked fast to get over it. She couldn't let the event took over her mind again. But it was too late.

Despite of it, Mamoru got what Haruka was saying clearly. "You kissed her." Mamoru said. It wasn't a question. Then he was waiting for another confession from Haruka. When none came out, Mamoru threw a questioning look to her friend, brow raised, "And then...?"

"What? What's then? That's it! I kissed her... I couldn't hold myself... and she was sleeping!"

Mamoru became agitated, "sleeping where?" His voice sounded nervous.

"On the bus! She was sleeping, leaning on my shoulder and I saw her and recalled how she was 7 years ago and... now she is so breathtaking and I lost myself for a second!"

Mamoru relieved a happy sigh, "So, it was on the bus then..." Mamoru crossed his arms. He was laughing inside by Haruka's reaction. "So... It was just a simple kiss? No funny business?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Haruka grabbed Mamoru's collar and jerked his body back and forth. Her face was flushed in deep red. "It's not that simple! What... do you mean by funny business?!"

"Hey... calm down. Judging by your reaction at first, I have... I had a thought that you... have slept with her or something." The last sentence came out as whisper.

Haruka turned purple, "Wha- NO!"

"Then it's alright, Haruka! Your situation is very common and it is called affection! Every human being on this planet experiences it! Moreover if it's related with the famous Kaioh Michiru." By then. Haruka had released her grip from Mamoru.

"It's just a kiss, no big deal in these modern days. God, you are so old-fashioned sometimes." Mamoru patted Haruka's back. "There's no point in beating yourself up over it. It happened and I think Kaioh Michiru wouldn't be against it even if she knew. She is head over heels for you."

Haruka didn't need Mamoru to remind her of that.

"Okay, it's time to open the garage." Mamoru checked the time. He grabbed the keys and pulled out the chain. Meanwhile Haruka's mind was still elsewhere. Mamoru's words didn't help. She didn't believe that a kiss isn't a big deal. There would be consequences following her action, Haruka was sure of it.

When the garage had all rolled up, Haruka was stunned by the figure that was standing outside.

"Haruka!"

A very familar voice called out the blond mechanic. Haruka's head snapped up to the voice. Unfortunately, the voice owner was the last person Haruka wanted to see right now.

"Michiru."

Mamoru became the one who broke their interaction from a far.

"Where did all those people come from?"

Blitz of cameras appeared from behind the violinist. More and more people coming with their cameras and Mamoru swore he saw group of reporters just emerged from a black van that had parked carelessly around the corner.

Haruka reacted first as she jumped, almost flying to get to the violinist's side. Getting closer to Michiru allowed the mechanic to see Michiru's expression better. She appeared exhausted but a big smile decorated her pretty face. Considering the amount of people who had been chasing her all the way here, Haruka had thought the violinist would've had expression of fear or else. But Michiru was happy... she smiled happily.

"Haruka." Michiru called the blond mechanic again. Haruka could hear a smile in her voice.

"It wasn't a dream. Tell me, Haruka... that kiss yesterday wasn't a dream right?" Staring through the sparkling pair of green eyes had stunned Haruka on her feet. Michiru knew... she had kissed her.

The blond fell speechless and then their second interaction was broken by another camera blitz.

"That's the guy on newspaper!" One of the people murmured. Haruka caught the voice since they had come closer than before. Haruka spotted a reporter who was about to pushing forward his microphone toward Michiru. The blond immediately blocked the upcoming device with one hand out of instinct. Haruka's hand had embraced Michiru's head and hugged the violinist's body protectively.

Haruka growled and let out a yell that could chase away an army, "BACK OFF!"

The troubled reporter then scurried back into the crowds meanwhile the blitz went off even crazier.

Haruka moved quickly as she used one hand to shield them from the crowd and one on Michiru's back, guiding the younger girl to the garage where Mamoru was waiting to close back the shed.

"Hurry!" Mamoru shouted.

They both ducked their way in and then Mamoru sealed the garage, separating them from the crowds outside.

Three individuals were panting, one from the miles she had ran, and the other two from adrenaline because of sudden surprise in the morning.

"What was that? Who are they? I heard one of them calling you as 'the guy on the newspaper'." Mamoru asked.

"Don't look at me! I don't even have a tv!" Haruka replied.

"I don't subscribe either." Mamoru huffed.

Then Haruka and Mamoru turned their heads to the violinist. Each of them demanded an explanation.

"... It's on the news. The picture of you and me... uhm, kissing on the bus." Michiru bowed her head, hiding her blushing face. She forgot to hide her ears that had reddened as well though.

The second blush in the room appeared from the mechanic blond.

_This is interesting_. Mamoru thought. He then stealthily excused himself from the garage and headed to the supervisor's office. Perhaps he could talk to their superior to get out from the mess outside.

Left alone in the garage, Haruka and Michiru fell into deafening silence. Haruka was too awkward to say something while Michiru found her feelings were too loud for words and too shy for the blond. Although her actions toward Haruka up until now had been exposing everything about how she felt.

Michiru thought she had been functioning as open book in term of her feelings for Haruka. However, Haruka kept avoiding her albeit ambiguously. This time... Michiru had a determination to make Haruka open up to her. Even a bit, she would be very glad.

Michiru braced herself and turned her head to face Haruka properly. When she watched Haruka's face, the violinist noticed hand marks on both sides of the mechanic's cheeks. Michiru gasped.

"Haruka! What happened to your face? Did that reporter earlier hit you?" The thought of Haruka hurt by someone while shielding her from the crowds outside had made the violinist's blood boil. Some scenarios to find and deal with the troublesome news reporter had played in her mind. As the Kaioh heiress she could do anything in this country at her will. Michiru wasn't clueless about the power of her family name, she knew and understood it very well. That was why she wouldn't exploit such power without a strong reason.

"No... No..." The mechanic shook her head. "I did these myself." Haruka sighed in defeat. Now that Michiru had figured out everything, she had to explain it. "I feel like I deserve it since I kissed you... I'm sorry."

Michiru's eyes softened. The sight of Haruka's blushing and vulnerable for a second while saying the words were very cute. Michiru knew the princes weren't supposed to be cute... but she liked Haruka's cute side. It made the fairytale seem closer to the reality she had.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You were sleeping. I shouldn't have... without your permission."

"I wouldn't mind as long it was you, Haruka. I would never mind." Michiru smiled. Haruka was no fool that the violinist's words actually meant something more. The previous conversation she had had with Mamoru earlier, replayed in her mind.

"No!" Haruka shook her head repeatedly until she claimed back her state of mind. "I'm sorry... Michiru."

Michiru then straightened her body as she approached Haruka. Their faces were only inch from each other's.

"Are you sorry that you kissed me?"

"... No, not like that. But-"

Michiru cut in, "Because... if it's like that... then I'm afraid I will add your slap marks collection myself." Calm, cool, and collected... as if it was the Kaioh Michiru who was communicating with her family's business colleague or competitors. It was Haruka's first time to witness this version of Michiru.

That until a drop of tear escaped the violinist's green eyes.

"Damn it, Haruka!" Michiru cursed, Haruka involuntarily winced.

"Do you know that people didn't step on it? They fell in it and dwell forever on it? I can't even compromise with it came taking part in my life!"

Haruka kept silence as she tried to comprehend what Michiru was talking about. "What do you mean by it?"

"It's love, you idiot!" With that, Michiru closed the remaining distance between them, capturing Haruka's lips with hers.

* * *

.

**AN_:_**_ Trust me, kiss is anything but simple matter. What do you think about kiss anyway? I hope you aren't enrage with long interval update. Tell me if you like it, and still tell me if you dislike it. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Again, I don't know when the next time I would be able to update. But rest assured as I will definitely continue this._

_Guest: How about moe michiru in this chapter then?_

_Oceantamer2: Thanks! And don't worry in catching up, take your time. This story will not go anywhere! And thanks to you I have series of blushing due to your reviews v_

_HarukaCSW: Nah, the scene is categorized as classic. Waiting at the school gate, I mean :3 Thanks! My trip is fine. The challenge is the study and subjects here. Fanfiction spares me from exhausting and high temperature degree everyday here!_

_Starlightfan800: I'll keep writing, you should keep reviewing! (Kidding... as long you read it I am a happy woman already)._

_Keeper Aki: I would double that! Triple that! Wait... how you said it if you agree in multiple million times degree?_

_A jiangshi: You mentioned everything I love about the previous chapter! Those were what I've written in my rough draft for chapter 5._

_Amy-kun: Oh, you catch it. Congratulation! It was from the sailor star episode 1. Their debut in new season and they acted totally like a married couple!_

_Midnight Crew: Your reviews appeared as (*) in here. But anyway, thanks!_

_Fortunelestion: yeah, my favorite quote. Princess attitude and heart of a lion (I'm not talking aobut simba here). Yeah, a beautiful woman should have flaws. Snoring would be cute... but usually the violinist didn't snore. It was just because she had a very good sleep on Haruka's shoulder after having trouble in sleeping day night before. Nah, I'm glad that my story could lift up your spirit. It goes both ways as well as your reviews. I love you more? :P_

_Novelist Pup: Hella thanks! Thanks thanks!_

_AkaOkami: Thank you, as you review in chapter 1 and chapter 5, I will safely conclude that you have read all the way through and you still like this story. Thank you! And, I am not in vacation. I'm currently studying far away from my home :3 Thank you again anyway. This new chapter is for you :D_

_Ferra11: This is both of their reaction. I guess things are going to get more serious, eh?_

_Ami: Thanks. And perhaps I should clear a thing or two in the first chapter since my flawed ability in grammar perhaps has confusing you. Convenience store is common 24 hours store that you can find anywhere in Japan. Michiru paid with 10 thousands yen (the biggest amount cash) because she is too rich and Michiru told the cashier to keep the change. So, actually the price of her quick shopping didn't really expensive, it's actually cheap. And she bumped with Haruka who was about to buy snacks coincidentally at there too._

_Paola di Roccanera: I knew that expression, I always have it everytime I got in the end of very good fanfiction. And I don't know this fic has kept you up until 2 in the morning. Hahaha... you should sleep to avoid the cute per orbital under your eyes. Thank you anyway. You make my day too! This is your next update. Melon bread is very good, isn't it. Daw... I want to eat it now._

_Aku: They are my OTP too._


End file.
